Captains of the Sky
by gameboy33349
Summary: Sometimes the picking out of a Halloween costume isn't the hard part, it's the putting all the parts together that is the hard part. Cargan. K plus for very minor swearing and very minor suggestive themes.


A/N: Well, here's that Halloween one-shot I wanted to do! Or at least it was _supposed _to be for Halloween, but then all of my teachers decided that it was "homework every day" week, so I didn't get any time to write (I didn't even go out on Halloween myself I was so swamped). Thank you to the people who already read the other one-shot I put up a bit ago, and I hope that this encourages you all to read a little more! This is _Captains __of __the __Sky._

* * *

><p>Logan didn't quite understand what was going on, watching as Carlos pushed aside pieces of clothing in James' costume closet. Various costume parts fell from their hangers and landed on the floor with each swipe of the Latino's hands, the bottom of the closet becoming a crumpled mess of colorful fabric, plastic, leather, and all different kinds of shoes. The pale boy just knew that James was going to walk in at any moment and find Carlos rifling through his personal belongings, and that definitely wouldn't make the pretty boy happy. All Carlos was doing was trying to finish getting parts together for their Halloween costumes, neither of which Logan had gotten to see yet. Logan sighed loudly, trying to get his boyfriend's attention.<p>

"If you'd just let me know what it is you're looking for, we'd be done in here and we could get out before James comes back over here." The tan boy peeked over his shoulder for a second, but then quickly returned to his search.

"I told you it's a secret, Logie! Just be patient, I'll find it soon. Anyways, James and Kendall are already in their costumes, they don't need to come back here for a bit." Logan sighed again, listening to Carlos mumble under his breath as he continued to search. "There's the boots, now where is that sash?"

"Nothing in that closet is going to fit either of us, you know." Carlos paused for another short period of time before returning to pushing hangers back and forth. "James is about four inches taller than me almost seven taller than you, everything he has is going to be too large to fit either of us correctly. Why don't we just—" Logan was so caught up in speaking that he didn't notice how close the tan boy had suddenly gotten to him, a pair of soft yet determined lips attaching to his own. A pleasured moan slipped from the brunet's mouth, lips falling slightly open and allowing the Latino to assert his dominance in the relationship by slipping his tongue inside. The lip lock lasted for only a short time since Carlos pulled his head back, a wry smile stretching across his face when he saw Logan's deep red blush.

"You were saying?" Logan's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, his mind attempting to form a complete sentence that wasn't too jumbled to make sense. The tan boy chuckled lightly, turning back to the closet to finish his search. "That's what I thought. Just let me find what I'm looking for and we'll be out of here in a flash, I promise." Logan just nodded, his brain still trying to straighten itself out as he watched Carlos look back over his shoulder from a kneeling position, his mouth forming into a smug grin. "Also, you, me, and James all wear the same shoe size. So ha-ha, I win." The pale boy placed and hand to his forehead and sighed as he turned to look away.

After taking a few more long minutes of uneventful waiting, looking around the room, and listening to the shorter boy grumble and talk to himself about certain costume components that he couldn't find, Logan silently rejoiced when he heard a contented cheer come from the closet. The brunet turned around to find Carlos with his arms behind his back, a giddy smile plastered on the tan boy's face that caused Logan to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you find everything?" he asked, the Latino nodding enthusiastically and holding up his arms. A myriad of items hung from them, including two long, flowing sashes and a couple pairs of slim, tall boots, among other things. Logan was unable to find any obvious connection between any two items other than some semi-Victorian Era looking clothing, which didn't make much sense when compared to the rest of James' normal wardrobe. That's one thing that could confuse even Logan, the Palm Woods' resident genius- where did James get all of these costumes from? The shorter boy slipped out of the room in the time that Logan was thinking, leaving the smart boy alone to pick up the mess that he left behind.

"Ugh, Carlos…"

Carlos giggled happily as he ran back down the hall to his and Logan's room, kicking the door open and hurrying over to his bed. He laid the clothing in a heap on top of the sheets, slowly taking parts from the pile and putting them together into two full outfits. Sighing happily when he imagined what they'd look like together, the tan boy ducked down and reached beneath his bed so that he could grab the last few pieces of their costumes from a box that he had kept well hidden. He couldn't wait to see what they looked like in real life, because the costumes were wonderful inside his mind.

'_Logan__'__s __going __to __look __so __hot __as __a__—' _The tan boy's thought was interrupted by a knock on the wall, so he turned around to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway with a flat look on his face.

"Thanks for helping clean up your mess," the pale boy said, causing Carlos to blush a little.

'_Oops…'_

"So may I see our costumes _now?__"_ Logan tapped his foot on the ground waiting for a response as the tan boy held a finger up and turned around, messing with the two outfits on the bed a bit more before looking Logan in the eyes once more.

"Yes, you may now see them."

"Finally." The smart boy walked over to stand in front of the two costumes. As he stared down he felt Carlos place a hand on his shoulder and lean against him.

"So do you like them?" Logan blinked twice and looked down at the boy hanging off his shoulder. A bright smile adorned the tan boy's features, but it slowly fell when he took notice of the taller boy's confusion.

"What are they? I mean, they look sort of like pirates, but…"

"They are pirates!" That just served to make Logan even more confused. The genius turned back to the costumes, this time leaning over what he assumed would be his and picking up a pair of goggles that sat at the top of the costume.

"Pirates don't wear aviator goggles." Carlos just smiled even wider at that, watching as Logan leaned down again to examine the costume closer. Everything seemed pirate-ish… except for the goggles… and Carlos' had a leather skullcap like one that Logan had only seen in old pictures of biplane pilots. And what was with the arm strap lined with small gears that went with his own? The taller boy stood up straight and looked at his boyfriend expectantly, the short boy's smile never dropping.

"So do you like it?"

"I just have to ask one question." Carlos' head tipped to the side, an inquisitive look replacing his smile.

"Fire away Logie."

"Are we actually pirates, because some of this stuff doesn't really—"

"We aren't regular old pirates, silly," Carlos interrupted with a poke to Logan's nose. "We're sky pirates!" When the brunet gave him a blank stare, the Latino's jaw dropped. "You've never heard of sky pirates?"

"Well, no. Nobody else is going to know what we are besides you and me. I mean, sky pirates don't really exist unless you're talking about plane hijackers," Logan replied, shaking his head from side to side slowly.

"Not plane hijackers, sky pirates. Look, it's hard to explain, but please trust me. We're gonna look amazing!" The tan boy had already begun to undress, his tee shirt sitting on top of his pillow. He leaned up and placed a kiss on Logan's cheek, making the brunet sigh as he picked up his clothing and put it on his bed. As Logan began to undress, he continued staring at the costume, turning his head every once in a while when Carlos made a noise.

To his surprise, most of the outfit fit the tall boy perfectly, but when he turned around to face Carlos completely, his jaw dropped. What he expected was for the costume to be hanging loosely from his boyfriend's body, which parts of it were, but he didn't expect it to look so… so…

"You think I look hot, don't you Logie?" Carlos asked with a somewhat dark smile, taking slow steps over to his boyfriend to give him a much closer look. A pair of aviator goggles sat atop his head over the leather cap that Logan had seen earlier, a small tuft of black hairs sticking from the front. The sleeves of Carlos' shirt were rolled up to just below his elbows, two large leather cuffs with small gears on the sides placed over his wrists. The front of the shirt was open, revealing a long vertical slice of the boy's deeply tanned, muscular chest to the world. The leather pants that the Latino wore clung tightly to his well defined leg muscles, with the bottoms shooting straight down into the almost knee high boots that covered his feet. Finishing out the outfit was a long silk sash (where did James get all the money for this stuff?) that hung from his waist along with a sword and scabbard. Logan looked at the entire thing. Carlos _did_look hot, what Logan wouldn't give to just… The genius pushed the thought out of his mind.

The costume was for Halloween right now. It could be used for _that_ later.

"Carlos, you look…"

"Yes?"

"…yeah, you look hot." The tan boy gleefully jumped up into the air, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck when he landed.

"Oh, thanks Logie. Now, let's get this on you," Carlos said enthusiastically, holding up the long arm strap that the Logan had looked at earlier and placing it so that it ran the length of the smart boy's arm. The Latino gave Logan a quick pat on the hand once it was on, stepping back to look at the ensemble that Logan was wearing. The genius' clothing was similar to his own, but had a few slight differences, mostly that his shirt was closed up all the way, he had no leather cap on his head (Carlos wanted to be able to run his hands through that hair) and he had the long arm strap running from his left shoulder straight down his arm to his hand. "Simply amazing, but I forgot to give you your little accessories." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"There's more?"

"All pirates need a weapon, don't you see my trusty sword here?" the Latino asked without turning around, pointing to the sheathed blade at his hip.

"Please tell me it's—"

"Not plastic, this is a real sword. I borrowed it from the freak in 4C."

"The one with the chipped tooth and all those scars?" Carlos shuddered at the image of the man he borrowed from, but heck, their costumes were so much cooler because of it.

"Yeah, that one. He gave me this sword, and… these!" the tan boy shouted happily as he turned around, pointing two pistols at his boyfriend. Logan let out a yelp, diving behind his bed.

"Carlos, what the hell? Are you insane or something?"

"No, just enthusiastic. See, they don't even fire." Pulling the triggers four times with no effect, Carlos tossed them over onto the bed. "Now, will you not be a wimp and come out, it's not they'll hurt you."

"…fine. But just because I love you and want you to have a good night." The brunet stood up from behind the bed, carefully picking up the two still all-too-real guns that were sitting on the bed. "Just so you know, these aren't coming out of their holsters."

"That's cool. I just know that we're definitely going to beat Kendall and James's costumes!"

"Is there some sort of contest?"

"No, ours are just better." Logan smirked and shook his head slowly, stepping forward to pull his boyfriend into a hug. Carlos sighed lightly as he felt warm arms embrace him, not wanting the taller boy to let go. The two stood in the center of the room, trading off little kisses every once in a while until there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and James walked in with Kendall right behind him, the two of them dressed as ninjas. Very tall ninjas.

"You two ready yet, we've been wai…" James' voice trailed off as he examined the two boys standing in front of him. "Sky pirates?" Carlos pointed at Logan and let out a loud "HA," causing everyone to jump a bit.

"I told you someone would know what we were." James sighed and shook his head, staring up at the two once more.

"Hey, where did you two get all that stuff for your costumes?" Carlos looked Logan in the eyes, then turned back to James.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Just stuff I found in shops around LA." James eyed the tan boy, the shorter's smile never dropping. The tall brunet eventually gave up, pulling Kendall from the room while muttering something under his breath about how suspiciously familiar the costumes looked. The tan boy sighed loudly, looking up at Logan. "Whew, dodged a bullet there."

"This is true."

"You ready to go, fellow Captain of the Sky?" Logan chuckled at the imaginative nickname, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips before pulling him to the door.

"Full speed ahead."

* * *

><p>AN: Hooray for sappy ending to a week late story! Sorry for being so out of it this week, I'm really trying to find time to write. Between homework, _Hairspray_, speech team, SATs, marching band, and pep band, I have absolutely no time to myself anymore. Oh well. I'll sincerely try to do stuff for Olympian and/or Adopted soon, but I seriously doubt anything for this weekend unless I get really lucky.

So, thank you for reading, I gotta run off and finish about a month and a half's worth of AP Physics homework. Please do review, and have a great day and awesome rest of your week(end)!


End file.
